lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Will of Valhalla
The Will of Valhalla is a spin off story of the War of the Ancients background story. The Will of Valhalla follows five distinct plot stories firstly in the history and life of the Titan Odin and the different actions that he takes, and secondly the POV of the Mila Jaener of the lands of the Dutchy of Estalia of whom is uplifted by Odin into becoming one of the most dangerous Magi in the continent. The Will of Valhalla is defined by the efforts of Odin the Titan to change the scenario that he sees playing out in the world which is the Chaos Gods intervening and destroying the mortal plane, while the Noble Titans do nothing under the failed leadership of Zeus. Several times in the story Odin goes into other stories and interacts with other major characters from the main storyline. The affects of his interactions and changes are dramatic thus meaning it is difficult to count out the Will of Valhalla being something that can be skipped. The Will of Valhalla begins with Odin learning of the betrayal of Tzeneech, and from this he travels back to Valhalla his homeland and from their resists the forces of Chaos. His brothers betrayal comes next and leads to Odin being forced to destroy his brother, and then eventually down the path of creating the scenario that he believes will lead to his germans gaining victory. Odin using his godlike powers created the Vrykul of whom were a germanic offshoot of much larger size, and using them begin plans for the eventual campaign to invade Mordor and destroy the main enemy of the humans in Europe. While this was happening he begin visiting many figures in the continent and would do many things to endanger the Chaos plans that had found themselves being built around these people. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Mila Jaener is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is walking the gardens of her families sprawling estate in the city of Magritta with her two ladies in waiting in the form of Sasha Evinlen of whom she told about her feelings of her place in the family of which due to the success of her family members wasn't very high. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Mila Jaener is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is recovering from the departure of the old man who has left her in Magritta with incredible powers and noone but her new companion Helja has any idea of what is really going on, and she feigns ignorance on the command of Odin. Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Mila Jaener is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she and Helja are walking the palace grounds as they have come to do, and together they make there way to the training grounds they have come to make for themselves west of the city in the gardens of Magritta. While training they are approached by Skadi, and Siggi two of the children of Odin and Valykerie of the Titan himself of whom have been sent to further assist Mila in her next journey which is to rise her in the political scene by ending the war of her family by winning it for them. Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Mila Jaener is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives at the outskirts of Smerska where she finds the situation deterioting for her family as they are unable to defeat the fortress city. Category:Story